Joe Stevenson
Background Stevenson began wrestling at the age of 11 and started Jiu Jitsu at the age of 13. He moved to Las Vegas in 2004, and began training at Marc Laimon's Cobra Kai in Las Vegas. In March 2008, Stevenson opened his own school in his hometown of Victorville, California. "Joe Stevenson's Cobra Kai" teaches MMA as well as boxing, kickboxing, wrestling and Jiu Jitsu. On November 8, 2008, Stevenson earned his Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu black belt under Robert Drysdale. After his loss to Diego Sanchez, Stevenson got a call from Rashad Evans for an invite to check out his camp at Jackson's Submission Fighting. After being reluctant at first, he finally joined Greg Jackson's camp in April 2009. UFC career Steveson beat Dennis Siver by Unanimous decision in a Lightweight match on the Preliminary Card for UFC 2, at UFC 10 Stevenson lost to George Sotiropoulos by Unanimous decision, Stevenson lost at UFC 16 to Charles Oliveira by Unanimous decision, Stevenson won at UFC 19 against Donald Cerrone by Unanimous decision, Stevenson lost his next fight at Fight Night 6 against Sean Sherk by TKO, Stevenson lost to Sam Stout at UFC 31 by Unanimous decision, Stevenson lost to Ben Henderson by TKO at UFC 34, Stevenson beat Marcus Aureilo by Unanimous decision in the prelims for UFC on Non Stop Sport 4, Stevenson beat Nate Diaz by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 43, Stevenson lost to Evan Dunham by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Evan Dunham | Unanimous decision | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Nate Diaz | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Marcus Aureilo | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 4 | June 5, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Ben Henderson | TKO (Punch) | UFC 34 | April 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.48 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Sam Stout | Unanimous decision | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Sean Sherk | TKO (Punch) | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.08 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Donald Cerrone | Unanimous decision | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Charles Oliveira | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | George Sotiropoulos | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Dennis Siver | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}